Frozn
Just as they were leading a peaceful life at the top of Mount Glatz, the Frozn were struck down by a strange malevolence. Pollution coming from Clint City caused a heat wave that destroyed their ecosystem and upset their lifestyle: a delicate symbiosis of men of the mountains and techno-loving yetis. So, led by the glacial Kalindra, the Frozn are marching towards the city to cast a chilling effect on the inhabitants of Clint City... Release date The Frozn were released on the 4th of May 2012. Bonus Revenge: Power And Damage +2 - If a character belonging to the same team as Frozn loses a round, in the next round, the Power and Damage of Frozn will be increased by 2. Members Legendary *Forjoten Ld *Tiwi Ld Collector * Bankee Cr * Kalindra Cr (Former Leader of the Frozn) * Thorpah Cr * Ymirah Cr Rare *Brok (current leader of the Frozn) *Drak *Haaken *Hulahukah *Krompah *Lowki *Mikaal *Oda Helpah *Portha *Rad *Ruru *Sah Brinak *Schwarz *Stompah *Tormentah Uncommon *Aaron *Aaylah *Arlene *Ayah *Friskah *Mahimatah *Nannah *Niqiloda *Onnah *Rahanpah *Stooge *Suqi *T-We-1 *Titsouk *Urubu *Windzy *Yodd Common *Annuqa *Ayzkub *Brampah *Brampah Noel *Cerebrah *Eleanore *Eliska *Hakunak *Kuai Liang *Mottah *Mylka *Nunavik *Porah *Snorkar *Tihmpah *Tsuka Advantages & Disadvantages Advantages: *Their bonus increases their power and damage by two, if you lose with a card in the previous round. *Their bonus helps them in low-pill fights, since their power is increased. *Because of their bonus, they also become very unpredictable, due to their damage being increased. *Many of the cards have very good base power. *They are an excellent clan in half decks. *Even without their bonus, they still have high base power. As such, they perform well against Nightmare and Piranas. Disadvantages: *Their bonus is Revenge, meaning in order to activate it, you need to lose with one of the cards in your hand in the previous round. *Many of the cards have low base damage. *Some of the cards have Confidence abilities, which means you can only activate their ability or their bonus, but not both. Trivia *The clan name is a play off the word, frozen. *The Frozn's finishing animation has snowflakes falling from the sky onto the opponent´s card. The card soon freezes, with stalactites of ice coming out and breaking the card into pieces. *The Frozn's finishing animation in its Arena in the version Acute Games has a giant machine that appears, which shoots a blast of ice to the opponent's HQ, freezing it. *They are one of three clans that conserves their environment (tundra). The other clans are Roots (land), and Ulu Watu (ocean). *The Frozn are the fastest clan to release their LD. *Their clan bonus could be based off the quote, 'Revenge is a dish best served cold'. *Though what kind of pollution wrecked the Frozn's home is not really mentioned, there are hints (heat that destroyed their icy civilizations and made a mess) that points toward global warming. *The clan color is light-blue. *Their symbol is a snowflake, which fits with the cold theme of the clan. *Mount Glatz could be based off of the Himalayas, the mountain region said to be the home of Yetis. *The clan's secondary bio reads as " Revenge is a dish best served cold! But to get revenge, first you’ve gotta take some knocks. Alternate between defending and striking to max out the impact… but don't get predictable! " Extra Art hud-frozn.png|Frozn Status Boarder 50.png|Special theme pack FROZN_42.png|Frozn Clan Symbol- a light blue snowflake FROZN_42 (1).png|New Frozn clan symbol- light blue snowflake Useful Links *Clan page on Urban Rivals website. *Clan page on Urban Rivals database. Site Navigation Category:Clans Category:Frozn Category:Frozn Males Category:Frozn Females Category:Cr Category:Collector Category:LD